Felis Pardalis
by The.Pen.Writ
Summary: The team is almost complete, but to take on Max they'll need another. Sacnite is one of the best assassins in business and as the new member things are going to be more interesting than anyone could have guessed. Cougar/OC. Takes place during the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I love the movie Losers and I love Cougar so I decided to start a fic. Anyway as the summary says this is a Cougar/OC fic and it takes place during the movie. I don't own anything except my own character and some of the things she does. I hope you all like it and if you want to see what my main character looks like there will be a link on my page to take you to some pics of what I was picturing.

P.S. Any and all translations will be at the end of the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Felis Pardalis<strong>

**Prologue  
><strong>**20 Years Ago…**

The heat became suffocating when combined with the humidity. Everyone could feel the weight of the sticky moisture closing around them as they shuffled down the dirt trail. Their feet scuffed, dress shoes kicking up dust behind them as they followed the others. The shades of black and gray didn't belong in the greenery that surrounded them. The forest was alive, vibrant colors of life that contradicted and mocked what was happening beneath the trees. Birds sang and rodents chattered to each other from the treetops. Their joy was not welcome.

The precession slowly made its way through the maze of stones, all of them protruding from the green earth and each one bearing a form of identification. All on them were a marker of sorrow, another line of people doing the same sad walk in the dirt. No one paid attention to the stones they passed, their sorrow was too great to focus on anything beside the box in front of them. It was small, so small, with a glossy black paint that shone in the sunlight.

The party came to a halt, the sound of scuffling feet slowly fading out as everyone circled around the gaping opening in the ground. The four men who had been hefting the too small box stopped and settled it onto the grass beside the hole. No one talked as the group circled around and stared at the glossy coffin.

The silence was deafening, drowning out even the noise of the life around them. Life wasn't wanted here; only death resided on this ground. And it was that exact reason everyone had come. It was a day to see another resident find their home within the ground they stood on.

"Estamos aqui para enviar um dos nossos de volta à Terra grande. Nunca é uma coisa fácil de fazer, mas nossa tristeza não é necessário. Esse filho está retornando ao Criador, ele estará de volta onde ele pertence. E apesar de sentir tristeza em nossos corações, agora, podemos encontrar a paz no conhecimento de que Mateus já está descansando em paz eterna." The hunched, deeply lined priest said. His voice was light and raspy, affected by the years he'd seen and it left a hollow feeling among those listening to him. "Agora, enquanto o caixão é baixado, vamos mandar Mateus fora com os nossos melhores votos e orações."

The silence was broken as the men began to lower the coffin into the deep, consuming hole. A sob started from the older woman nearest the coffin, her heart breaking with every inch the box disappeared into the hole. A second anguished sound followed, then another and another. A chorus broke out, a melody of pain that silenced the once happily chattering animals around.

A girl looked on as the swallowed the box. Her eyes swam with unshed tears, she hadn't cried once since the ceremony had begun. She didn't have it in her. It wasn't right. She shouldn't be watching her older brother's enclosed body being lowered into some dirt hole. It shouldn't be happening, it wasn't supposed to happen.

They were supposed to be playing in the house Papa had built them in the back yard, laughing and screaming until the night bugs came out and it was time to go inside for supper. Mateus was supposed to complain about the greens Mama had put on his plate while she laughed and giggled at the argument he put up for not eating them. He was supposed to stay up late and tell her scary stories until she cried. And then he was supposed to shush her when she became too scared. This wasn't how anything was supposed to happen. It just wasn't. He wasn't supposed to be lying still in some wooden box, being packed under foot after foot of cold, uncaring dirt. He wasn't supposed to be used the way he was, it wasn't right. None of it made sense to her child's mind; this wasn't what was supposed to happen.

But here she was, watching as her big brother's body was covered by piles and piles of dirt. Her Mama had looked away, her sobs becoming hysterical as she doubled over with the pain only a mother could feel. Papa stood strong as he helped others shovel cold dirt onto the enclosed body of his son, his usually caring face hard as he carried out the deed. Others around her had begun to walk away, not wanting to see the last pile of gravel be tossed on the filled hole, but she didn't move.

She couldn't leave; her brother wouldn't have wanted her to. He would have wanted her to be brave, to be strong like he was before he had died. So she stood there, her eyes focused on the mound that hid her brother from her and watched as every last speck of dirt was packed down. When the last shovel stopped scooping and the sound of metal against earth finally ceased she allowed her tears to fall. One, then another, another and another.

It was as Mama and Papa led her away from freshly packed ground that she realized the bad people in the world, those that like to use children for their own gain, those who don't care who they hurt as long as it suits their needs, those people were bad, and bad people didn't deserve to do the things they did. Mateus didn't deserve the death he was forced into; he didn't deserve the slow, painful way he died. But he did deserve his revenge and she would be the one to make sure he got it, she would avenge her brother and anyone else who had ever been hurt the way her family was.

** Chapter 1  
>Present…<br>Brazil**

"Tell me again why we are heading to Brazil instead of Mexico like we had planned?" Captain William Roque questioned from the back of the hot van that he and his five "teammates" were currently driving in.

Aisha clenched her jaw, but held back the first angry retort that built in her mind, and instead glanced back at the dark skinned man. "I told you already," She said as calmly as possible for her, "There's one more person who we need in order to have the best chance at getting to Max."

It had been two days since the first time the entire team had met Aisha and the day they were supposed to be on a plane back home the Bolivian loose cannon had surprised the guys by telling them of a little side trip they had to make first. They had ended up taking a full-size, rust colored van – it had definitely seen better days– and started driving north toward Brazil. Hours in a hot van had taken a toll for the worse on the van's occupants, especially on their tempers.

"Oh, right," Roque retorted sarcastically. "I forgot. Instead of getting us back to the US like you promised we have to spend hours in this fucked up van going to some unknown destination in Brazil to pick up another person we can't trust. Perfect."

"Hey!" Lieutenant Colonel Franklin Clay barked from the front seat when Aisha went to snap something back at the older black man sitting behind her. "Knock it off both of you!"

Both arguing parties stared hard at Clay, but neither of them moved to say anything else to one another.

"That's better," Clay said with a little nod, "Now tell us where you're taking us Aisha."

The chocolate skinned woman looked to the black haired man beside her. "Rio Branco. There is someone there who will greatly aid us in our mission to get to Max." She said turning her eyes back to the road.

"Who is he?" Sergeant Linwood Porteous, known to all by Pooch, inquired from the last row of the van.

"His name is Felis Pardalis." Aisha said, her tone instantly alerting the group that there was something that she wasn't saying.

"Felis Pardalis? What kind of fucked up name is that?" Corporal Jake Jensen asked from beside Pooch.

"It's not his real name," Aisha rolled her eyes at the short haired brainiac. "It's the only alias that anyone knows him by."

Clay wasn't too sure he liked the fact that Aisha seemed to be holding something back from him. He knew the team already had their doubts about her and, even though he didn't completely trust the broad either, his team didn't need any more of a reason to go against this plan. "Just who is this guy?"

With a sigh Aisha pulled the van off an exit and toward a spot off in the distance that, in the fading sun, everyone could see the glow of lights. They were grouped around like one would see from a city and as they got closer the buildings began to form and the amount of cars and people began to increase. The team was quiet as Aisha drove through, first a little suburb area with large green lawns and big windowed houses, then into the city where cars lined the road and neon lights lit up the darkened streets. It only took a few minutes for them to find a hotel, one that stood right along the main street of the city, and get two connecting rooms.

"Ok," Clay started as soon as the six of them had congregated in one room. "Tell us about this Felis person." It was a demand, not a request. He wanted answers and she was going to give them to him.

Aisha stood in front of the five men and looked at them. "Felis Pardalis," She started pacing back and forth in front of the group. "Known only by that alias is an assassin. He is one of the best."

A snort from Pooch cut her off. "You want to bring in a hired gun to help us take out a C.I.A mastermind? Are you nuts? He'll be noticed as soon as we get into the US."

Jensen had already brought out his hand held and began to type in the name of the supposed assassin as Aisha stopped her pacing and glared at the dark skinned man who had questioned her. "Felis is the best there is, he has never been caught, never been suspected and best of all he has never hit the C.I.A's radar."

Pooch looked doubtful, but before anyone could say anything else Jensen let out a low whistle, his glasses covered eyes glued on his hand held device. "Whoa." He said quietly.

"What'd ya got?" Clay asked looking to his tech expert.

"This dude is badass." Jensen said finally, drawing out the last word and lifting his eyes to look at his teammates. "I only got a pinch of info on him; this guy keeps his name out of the air waves. No known identity, no company info, no background history at all."

Moving over to Jensen's side Pooch looked over his shoulder and let out an annoyed sound when he couldn't tell what the device was saying. "Then what _did_ you get off this dude?"

Jensen went back to messing with his hand held and after a moment he furrowed his eyebrows. "All I can really get is that this guy has a certain kind of target. Seems he goes after the bad fish, drug dealers, arms dealers, prostitution ring leaders –the usual evil guys. There are a ton of suspected deaths linked to him, but no one seems to know what the guy looks like. He's like freaking Batman." Jensen said shaking his head and glancing up at those around him.

"I don't like it." Roque spoke up, putting his two cents in.

Pooch shook his head and turned to Clay, he trusted the Col.'s decisions and if Clay thought it was a risk they should take then Pooch wouldn't argue. Both Jensen and Sergeant Carlos Alvarez, or Cougar as he went by, stayed silent and watched as Clay weighed the pros and cons in his head. Finally, after a few moments of silence Clay sighed and looked to Aisha.

"What makes you think this guy is in Rio Branco?" He questioned, his tone still wary.

"I have a contact here who has information that says Felis Pardalis is in Rio Branco on a hit." Aisha replied as she moved to the duffle bag she had tossed aside when they entered the room. Reaching inside she pulled out a brown folder and handed it to Clay. "His mark is Hernando Chavez, Cuban National and a known drug dealer and child prostitution ring leader."

Clay flipped through the file before passing it to Cougar and the others to see. "So you figure we'd follow this dirt bag and find our hit man?" He asked Aisha.

She shook her head and motioned to the folder that Jensen was looking at. "No, Chavez only hangs out at one place during his nights; a strip club a few blocks from here where his cocaine trade is high and he can keep an eye on the girls he brought to Brazil from other countries. If Felis Pardalis is going to get Chavez anywhere it will be there."

The guys nodded, knowing that it was the most logical place for the assassin to get his target. It was quickly decided that the team would head down to the club and try and look for Hernando Chavez to see if they could see any sign of the mysterious Felis Pardalis. They'd break into smaller teams to keep track of the people getting near Chavez and they'd keep tabs on each other with ear pieces.

Everyone got ready, nicer jeans, better shirts to help them blend in with the crowed at the club, and concealed weapons where all that were needed before the six of them were out of the door and onto the street.

Night had fallen completely and the air was sticky and heavy with the humidity that came from Rio Branco's tropical climate. Bugs swarmed around the street lights and neon signs, but they weren't enough to deter the many people who came out for the night life that the city had to offer. Women strutted down the sidewalks in short skirt, high heels and barely-there tops. Men dressed to impress those women followed like the bugs drawn to the lights.

Cougar shook his head as he and Jensen entered the well packed club behind the others. He let his eyes wander around the dim room. It was pretty much just like every other club one would find anywhere in the world, loud music, overly extravagant lights, people practically dry humping on the dance floor and women in skimpy outfits serving drinks.

"Ok Losers," Clay said gaining the teams attention. "Jensen and Cougar, you will be one team, Pooch and Roque, and Aisha and myself."

Cougar nodded and continued to follow the Col. through the front area of the club and into the main area. Instantly he was alert, his eyes scanning the outer skirts of the club's dance floor. Aisha had shown the team a picture of Chavez and he'd looked exactly like Cougar thought a low life like him would; black greasy hair slicked back with too much oil, dark tanned skin and excessively expensive suits. It wasn't hard to find him - the guy was surrounded by about ten muscled thugs who didn't even try to blend in to the crowd around him.

"He's over there." Aisha said, her gaze trained on the man in the back corner of the club.

The bad guy in question was seated in the far back corner of the club at the biggest booth available. He needed it too, there were at least five girls flocked around him, none of which looked older than fifteen.

"Ok, we need to keep eyes on him." Clay directed, "Aisha and I will be over there by the bar, Roque and Pooch you guys take the guy's twelve and Cougar and Jensen get a table toward his nine."

The guys nodded and headed toward where they were instructed. Pooch and Roque took up places at the dance floor, right across from Chavez. Aisha and Clay sat at the bar to the right of the booth and Jensen and Cougar sat a few tables away from Chavez to his left. All of them kept a close watch on the Cuban scumbag, their eye fervently focusing on the private booth and documenting every patron who neared the table.

Stakeouts in any form could be tedious, but Cougar was used to it. Being the sniper on the team had given him the patience of a saint.

"Ugh!"

Jensen on the other hand had no patience to speak of.

"Dude!" Jensen groaned almost twenty minutes later. "This is pointless. No one remotely suspicious has approached his table."

"If the guy could be made easily then he wouldn't be a very good assassin, would he?" Cougar asked without taking his eyes off the booth feet away from him.

The glasses wearing techie seemed to think about it for a minute before nodding his head. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

Cougar shook his head and smiled at the other man and took a sip of the drink he'd ordered. He was getting a little tired of watching the man at the booth, the guy was a skeeze. Only women had gotten remotely close to the table and Cougar was getting sick of seeing young women, girls really, being pawed at by a man three times their age. It was disgusting.

"How many drinks does the guy need?" Jensen asked with a groan.

They watched as a woman carrying another round of drinks drew near the table. She was long and lean, wearing a skimpy little black outfit that's sides didn't meet fully in the middle, it exposed an ample amount of the woman's breasts and showed a flash of caramel skin down to her navel. When she leaned down to place the glasses on the table Cougar couldn't help as his eyes traveled downward- the black outfit didn't cover much skin on her ass either.

"Damn," Jensen mumbled as his eyes roamed over the waitress as well. "I think we're in the wrong business."

"Yeah," Cougar finally turned his brown eyes to the man, "Cause child prostitution is so much better."

Jensen shot him a disgruntled look, muttering "kill joy" under his breath. Cougar shook his head and they both focused back on their target. The waitress had gone and now the prick was back to talking to the girls around him. It was the same thing as when they had first arrived half an hour ago.

"Do you guys have anything?" Clay's voice cracked over the ear pieces a few minutes later.

"Nothing here." Pooch replied from his position at the edge of the dance floor.

"Just the same old sexily dressed women here." Jensen answered for him and Cougar.

"Keep a sharp eye out." Clay said after a slight pause, "If this guy is as good as he seems we might not see him until it's too late."

"Clay has to call an end to this soon. Obviously the guy's not coming tonight." Jensen said after another few minutes passed by and no one new approached the table. Cougar was ready to agree with the genius, if the assassin had been here to do a hit he would have taken his mark by now.

Just as Cougar was ready to tell Clay he thought tonight was a bust a commotion broke out at the booth. Chavez's guards were surrounding him. They all looked to be in a panic as one of the beefy guys pounded on Chavez's back. Instantly both Jensen and Cougar were on their feet, Jensen quickly getting Clay's attention. The two tried to get close to the table without seeming out of place and when they were close enough Cougar focused on Chavez. At first it appeared that the Cuban was choking on something, but as he drew closer Cougar could see smoke coming from the man's mouth as a hole began to form in the middle of his throat. It looked as if the skin of the guy's throat was melting away.

"Whoa," Jensen exclaimed as they passed the table. "That is not normal."

"Clay," Cougar said turning away from the gruesome scene. "It looks like our assassin hit."

"Rally point at the bar, now!" Clay's angered voice answered.

Cougar and Jensen quickly made their way over to the bar where Aisha and Clay were, Pooch and Roque strode up just as they did.

"What happened?" Aisha demanded before Clay could open his mouth.

Pooch and Roque turned to Jensen and Cougar. "We couldn't see Chavez as well as you two could." Pooch said with a shrug.

"The dude was fine one minute and then the next his throat started to disintegrate." Jensen said when Clay turned to them for answers.

"You didn't see anyone suspicious?" Aisha questioned. "No one who was hanging around his table?"

"You mean like us?" Pooch asked sarcastically.

"No," Cougar interrupted before an argument broke out again. "No one except the barely dressed little girls he has running around him."

Clay looked pensive for a minute; Cougar could see the wheels in his head turning as he tried to figure out who had the chance to get at Chavez without any one of them seeing. "It must be the bar tender then. He had ample opportunity to give the guy something in his drink."

But Aisha was already shaking her head. "No, it wasn't any of them," She said with complete sureness in her voice. "I kept an eye on the drinks they made. None of them added anything different."

Clay looked ready to disagree, but before he had a chance everyone turned to Jensen as he soundly slapped a hand to his forehead.

"You ok there?" Pooch asked looking at the man beside him.

"No!" Jensen exclaimed with a shake of his head. "I can't believe we didn't see it before!"

"What?" Clay demanded getting a little frustrated.

"The waitress!" Jensen's voice was loud, drawing a few eyes in their direction, but he ignored it. "The smokin' hot chick that brought that last order of drinks to the table. She had to have been the one to do it." He continued as he looked to Cougar.

Nodding Cougar knew that his friend was right. "I hadn't seen her earlier. She wasn't the usual one bringing Chavez his drink the whole night, but she did the last time." He said in support of the theory. "I thought the waitresses had switched shifts."

"No," Aisha chimed in, "The same waitresses that were here when we arrived are still working. Did you see the woman when we got here, before she served the table?"

Cougar and Jensen shook their heads 'no', as did Pooch and Roque. Immediately Clay stood from his seat and scanned the surrounding club. "Do you see her now? What did she look like?"

"She was wearing a short black outfit, barely covered anything. Tanned skin, lighter hair and a great ass." Jensen said as he looked around as well.

Cougar didn't need to look around to know that the woman was no longer in the club, the timing had been too perfect and the fact that no one had seen the assassin meant that they hadn't known what to expect. They had assumed the assassin was male, but by doing so they completely eliminated the chance to be looking for a woman.

"She's gone." Cougar spoke up. "Probably left after delivering the drinks to the table."

"Great," Roque said. "So now we've wasted another day looking for some assassin and she fucking got away? Real great."

Cougar ignored the pessimistic guy as he looked to Clay. "She couldn't have gotten far. She only left a few minutes ago."

Nodding Clay motion the group toward the door. "Come one we'll have to find her. We'll need to break up and try to cover some ground." He said as they exited the pulsing club and stepped into the humid night. "Assuming she didn't drive here she hasn't gotten too far."

The team split into their smaller groups and took off in different directions; Cougar and Jensen to the left down the street, Aisha and Clay to the right and Pooch and Roque across the street. Cougar kept his eyes peeled as he and Jensen jogged down the slightly crowded sidewalk. Club patrons were waiting in line or meeting friends outside the bars and as the two men passed more than one pair of eyes followed their forms.

They had gone several blocks before Cougar noticed a figure up ahead of them who had the curves of the woman in the bar. Jensen must have noticed as well because he already had a hand to his ear and was telling Clay and the others. Looking over at the other man Cougar nodded toward the woman ahead of them. Jensen returned the gesture and together they sped up, trying to close the distance between them and the woman. As they neared her the woman glanced over her shoulder, took one look at them and took off at a run.

"Dammit!" Jensen swore a he and Cougar sped to try and catch her. "I hate it when they run."

"Clay," Cougar said into the ear piece, "The woman is on the run."

"Yeah and she's a freaking cheetah!" Jensen added as the woman continued to speed up.

"Stay on her!" Clay's voice sounded loud in their ears. "We're almost to you. Pooch and Roque went around the street and are going to try and cut her off."

"Seriously!" Jensen panted, "Who can run that fast in heels?"

Cougar could feel himself start to get winded as the chase continued, the chick was fast, he'd give her that. But as they reached an intersection he could see the forms of Pooch and Roque as they closed in as well. Collecting a surge of energy Cougar gave one more burst of speed and closed the distance between him and the woman.

It was obvious the woman had seen the other two men as well, she had slowed down and was looking for a quick exit. The small pause in her step was all Cougar needed. He swiftly caught up to her and grabbed her arm. Instantly the woman turned and next thing he knew a fist was coming for his face. He dodged it and grabbed the woman's hand, keeping it at bay. But the woman was a fighter. Twisting in his grasp the woman spun around to Cougar's back and delivered a knee to his lower back. Grunting Cougar let the woman go as he was shoved forward.

Almost immediately Pooch, Roque and Jensen were on her. They tried to subdue the woman, but she was well trained. She took a few hits, one from Roque that should have felled her and in return she bestowed upon the older black man a kick to the groin that had every one of the men wincing in sympathy. With one person down she turned to the other three and attacked with a fury that surprised Cougar.

She struck fast, a series of jabs and kicks that had all three men trying to remember their force training to keep up with her. Cougar growled low in his chest as he received another hard left hook to the face. He knew they needed Clay and Aisha soon or they didn't have a good chance at taking the woman down. As if they had heard his thoughts, Clay and Aisha ran into the fray and Roque began to recover from the vicious attack to his nether regions.

The tables began to turn in the teams favor as Pooch and Aisha were able to grab each of the woman's arms. With her arms restrained the woman began to us her legs, which, with the wickedly pointed three inch heels she wore, were no less dangerous than her fists. Her foot connected with Clay's chin, sending the older man back a few feet to land on the ground with painful impact.

Cougar could see there was a fury in the woman's eyes. He'd seen it many times in his teammate's eyes when they were fighting the bad guys, it was a strength that few held. Seeing it he knew that the woman wouldn't be subdued easily, she would fight until there was no fight left in her.

"We aren't working for that bastard Chavez." He spoke suddenly, his voice loud enough to sound over the scuffle. The woman looked at him and, though she didn't immediately stop fighting, Cougar could tell she was listening to him.

"We're here to hire you for a job," He continued, trying to motion to his teammates to stop fighting.

Jensen, Roque and Clay, sensing what Cougar was trying to do, moved away from the woman's flailing legs and stood back in a non-threatening manner. The woman narrowed her eyes and slowly she stilled her fighting, going lax in Aisha and Pooch's hold. It looked like the woman had settled down her fighting and was ready to listen.

"Let go of me." She finally spoke, her voice low and a little raspy.

Aisha and Pooch both hesitated, their eyes going to Clay and wanting his permission. But before he could say anything the woman jerked hard in their holds and did some fancy foot work to break out of their grasps and step away from them completely.

"It wasn't a request." She said as her narrowed gaze shot to the two who had held her.

Cougar couldn't help but smirk a little at the woman, she wasn't one to be messed with and he admired that in her. Clay looked equally impressed as he eyed the woman as well.

"Are you Felis Pardalis?" Aisha question, her tone showing her annoyance at having been bested and talked to in such away.

The woman looked to her and seemed to weigh her options of answering. "If you truly are here looking for me then you know I am and if you're here to hire me then we need to move this discussion to a more private place."

It was then that the Cougar and the others seemed to notice the attention they had grabbed. People had stepped out of the clubs and had taken an interest in the little scuffle they'd had. Clusters of finely dressed patrons stood outside, gawking at the group, none of them trying to hide the fact they were watching.

"Fair enough." Clay said stepping forward. "We can go back to our hotel."

The woman raised a finely manicured eyebrow, but she inclined her a little and motioned for them to go ahead. "Lead the way."

It took about fifteen minutes for the group to reach the hotel. The woman had walked behind the team the whole way there, she was definitely cautious and it showed in her movement and the constant motion of her eyes. When they reached the floor their rooms were on Clay opened the door to the closest room and everyone shuffled in. The team took positions around the sparsely decorated space, their body language trying to be as nonthreatening as possible.

The woman, though she leaned against the side of the couch coolly, was still on guard. Her body language was calm, but her muscles were tense under her smooth skin and her eyes regarded each of them with suspicion.

"Now," The woman said as the silence started getting heavy. "Mind clueing me in on the job that's so important you had to jump me on the street?"

The team exchanged looks before Aisha stepped forward a little, turning all attention to her. "We're after someone and we need your help."

"Well that is generally why people hire me." The woman said, her tone conveying her short patients with the group. "But let me save you some time before you go through the whole story of why you need me to help you kill whoever you're after." She continued as she stood up straight. "My services are not cheap. I'm good at what I do and my pricing will reflect that."

"Pricing?" Jensen interrupted, "Sounds like we're getting quotes on a roof."

The woman smiled at him, a slight smile that showed a hint of a dimple in her cheeks. "Yes, well you kind of are." She said, "My fees can be a little daunting and they will vary depending on the baddie I'm going after."

"What are you fees?" Pooch asked making the quotation marks when he said the word 'fee'.

The woman's smile disappeared and her whole demeanor turned more serious. "Before I even start the job I get a down payment of sorts. It's usually around fifteen grand, I use it to get the materials I need in order to get the job done. After I've taken down the mark I get a final payment of thirty grand. And you forgot you've ever met me."

The group was a silent, each of them exchanged a look or two. The woman was definitely a professional. They'd seen her work first hand, but it was always dangerous to bring in someone whose only concern in the matter was money. They're loyalty was easily bought off and they could very well turn on their "employers".

As if reading why the team was thinking the woman spoke up. "I don't do the jobs just for the money." She said meeting each of their eyes. "I don't kill people. I kill monsters, the people who don't care whether others live or die. I do the world a favor, I just get paid for it."

Cougar, Jensen and Clay all smirked at the flippant smile she gave at the end.

"I don't care if you do it for the money or not." Aisha cut in. "We need your skills and I'm willing to pay for them."

The woman once again turned her attention back to the mocha skinned girl. "Tell me who you're after and I'll tell you the price."

"You heard of the Bolivian disaster that happened four months ago?" Aisha asked.

The woman's face instantly clouded over. "The accident that ended in the deaths of twenty-five children? Yeah, I saw it on the news."

"We're after the man who is responsible for those deaths. He is responsible for the accident and much more." The woman's expression turned pensive, she wasn't sure about the job.

"Those kids weren't supposed to die that day." Clay spoke, "Max, the man who gave the order to have the helicopter shot down, was trying to kill us. We were the intended targets of that explosion. He knew that we went in for those children and that there was a chance that we weren't on that plane when he blew it up. He knew that there was a chance we would live and he could have called off the missiles, but instead Max took down twenty-five innocent kids."

"Alright," The woman said after a few moments of silence. "I'll help you."

Cougar could see the relief show on Aisha's face, but it was short lived at the woman continued to speak.

"I'll help you, but it's going to cost you more." She said and turned her eyes to Aisha. "You're talking about going after someone from the US government, they don't like to play nice. I'm going to need twenty grand up front and then we'll discuss my final fee when we're finished."

Jensen let out a low whistle. "I would say your prices are steep, but, having seen Max's work first hand, you are smart to ask for more."

"Well," Aisha said without looking over to the techie. "Now that we've got this all settled, we can get some sleep and head out first thing in the morning."

"I need to go to my hotel." The woman said as everyone moved from their positions around the room. "I've got a few belongings there and I really need to change out of this outfit." She gestured down the skimpy piece of clothing that covered little.

"I think you look great!" Jensen chirped from the doorway.

The woman shook her head and shot him a smirk. "I'm sure you do."

"That's fine." Clay cut in, standing from the bed he'd just sat down on. "We can take you."

"You don't trust me." It was a statement, the woman knew what the score was. "That's fine, but I will not have a whole parade of men escorting me to my room. I already look like a stripper, I don't want to look like a whore." That got a chuckle out of the guys, all of their eyes roaming over her form, appreciating her body for the great and lethally honed piece of art it was.

"Alright," Clay conceded with a smile and nodded to the man to his left. "Cougar will take you there and back."

"Fine," The woman said and turned to look at the group. "What are your names?" She asked suddenly as she looked at them.

"I'm Clay, that's Roque, Pooch, Jensen, Cougar and Aisha." Clay motioned to each of them in turn.

The woman merely nodded and pointed to herself. "I'm Sacnite."

"Otherwise known as Felis Pardalis." Jensen put in. "What's it mean?"

"Yes, I have acquired that name over the years," Sacnite admitted as she moved toward the door. "It's another name for the nocturnal wildcat of Central America."

"An ocelot?" Jensen questioned, surprising everyone that he knew what kind of wildcats were in Central America.

"Yes," Sacnite nodded and pointed to her left. "You're, Cougar, you will escort me to my room?"

Cougar raised an eye brow at the woman, but say anything as Clay motioned for him to go. With a shrug he followed the woman out of the room and into the hall. They exited the building and walked for a few minutes in silence before Sacnite said anything.

"What's your real name?" Sacnite asked as they crossed the street.

Cougar glanced at her for a moment before answering her with a brief, "Carlos."

"You don't talk much do you?" She asked, but it was more of an observation than a question.

Turning his head in her direction slightly Cougar met her eyes. They were beautiful, a deep and rich hazel that he hadn't noticed before. His gaze moved from her eyes to take in the rest of her features; high cheek bones, smooth, caramel skin, thin, lightly rounded nose that ended above a plump and tempting mouth. She was beautiful.

"I do not see a point in idle chit chat." Cougar said.

"Hmm," Sacnite murmured, a smile coming to her lips. "The strong silent type."

Cougar gave a low chuckle and shook his head. They continued their stroll down the street for a few blocks before they came upon Sacnite's hotel. It was grand, much nicer than the one they were staying at and the expensive furniture and décor definitely reflected that.

"I'm on the top floor." Sacnite said as she led Cougar to the elevator.

They stepped out of the elevator a few moments later and walked down the hall to the last room on the floor. Cougar watched with an increasing heart rate as Sacnite trailed her hand up from her waist to just under her bosom, her slim fingers delving under the black material of her outfit. His eyes locked on the place her fingers disappeared, it was a sight that shouldn't have been as appealing as it was, but the fact that the woman was barely covered by the skimpy outfit and that she was a looker didn't help.

Sacnite cast a look at him from the corner of her eyes, smirking when she saw where his eyes were focused. With a slight shake of her head she pulled her hand away from her body, revealing the keycard she had put there since she didn't have a purse. Stepping up to the door Sacnite quickly pushed it open.

"I will only be a few moments." She said, motioning Cougar to take a seat where he wanted. As he took a seat on the flora patterned couch Sacnite moved to the suite case that sat at the end of the only queen sized bed in the room. It took her only a moment to grab a few items of clothing and then head to the closed door on the other side of the room.

The door to the bathroom closed behind Sacnite with a soft click and she took the moment to herself to glance in the mirror. She had a small cut above her eyebrow, the big black man, Roque, had a hard hand. Running some cold water over a cloth Sacnite dabbed the wound and ran the cool rag over her neck with a sigh. The night had taken an unexpected turn.

The hit on the low life Chavez had gone exceedingly well, better than she had expected actually. The little concoction she had cooked up and slipped into the bastard's drink had results that were even more amazing than she had predicted, it had burned a whole through the Cuban's throat, windpipe and anything else that it touched within his body and his death would be a painful one.

No less than he deserved, she thought with a small, satisfied smirk.

But then she'd been marked, someone had followed her and the next thing she knew she was in a street brawl with six people. She had been holding her own, but then an offer was made and Sacnite couldn't deny that she had been wanting to take out the people responsible for the senseless deaths of those children. She'd made it her life's focus to rid the world of as many scum as she could before she died and this guy, Max, seemed like he was towards the top of the list in the 'scum of the world' category.

Even though the job sounded like any other hit she would except Sacnite had never worked with a team before, especially one as skilled as the group who had sought her out. The fact that they had know who her hit was and where she would be was enough to make Sacnite wary of them, but add the fact that they were able to almost over power her, even before the other two people showed up in the street brawl, said enough about their fighting skills to tell Sacnite that these weren't ordinary civilians. She knew that this hit was going to be nothing like any of the other ones she'd taken on before. She was going to have to tread lightly and deal with this group with the cautiousness that had kept her alive this long.

With one last pat with the damp cloth Sacnite quickly stripped out of her one piece short-suite and changed into her newly selected, and more modest, outfit. The black shorts landed to the center of her thigh, longer than the ass hugging outfit she had just taken off, and the grey shirt hung off one shoulder and revealed a strip of her midriff. Sacnite gathered her discarded clothes and exited the bathroom.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to the quiet Hispanic man sitting on the couch, Cougar, they had called him. He was lounging on the love seat, his lean body relaxed, and his light brown leather cowboy-esque hat pulled low over deep brown eyes that saw more than most. The white t-shirt he wore fit him well, hanging on his frame in such a way that showed off his lean and muscled body without being tight and his well-worn blue jeans and leather boots added to his casual, modern and rugged cowboy style.

"I am ready." He didn't even jump at the sound of her voice, though she was soundless when she exited the bathroom. Sacnite knew he had been aware the moment she had stepped out of the bathroom and into the main hotel room.

Cougar pushed his hat back with two fingers and stood as she zipped her bag, slung it over her shoulder and approached him. "Let's go then." He said holding open the door for her. Sacnite smiled her thanks and they got on the elevator. She checked out of the hotel and they made their way back to the hotel the rest of the team was staying at.

* * *

><p>Ok I hope you all like the first little bit of my new story. I am currently working on the second chapter and I will post it as soon as I'm done if I have enough reviews. Please read and review! Thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay for this chapter. I wasn't sure if anyone was really reading this story, but I got a couple people telling they were looking forward to reading more so I decided I would continue to post it. This one may seem a little short, but I didn't want it to be too long so I broke it up a little. The next chapter will be out in the next few weeks I promise.**

**.Love**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The team was still in the room they had brought her to in the first place. They seemed more relaxed; each seated in various places around the room, and were talking about a flight from Brazil to Mexico. When Sacnite and Cougar walked in the five occupants of the room stopped their discussion and looked towards them.

"Everything taken care of?" Clay asked, nodding to the bag Sacnite set down.

She nodded and took a spot leaning against the wall next to the door. "Yeah, I've checked out of my room and I am now at your service."

The older man gave her a nod and motioned the two over to the group. "Let's go over the plan." He said as Cougar and Sacnite sat down and he began to lay out a plan for the next day. "Once we've landed Aisha will get us out and then we'll regroup and decide where to go from there."

Pooch and Jensen nodded while Cougar and Roque stayed silent as Clay finished up the discussion. Sacnite didn't mention the fact that she didn't really need to be snuck into the country, but she figured that not being on the radar during this mission was her best bet. But the plan seemed to be solid, even if a few of the members didn't look too happy about being locked in a tiny, dark box unable to do anything except to count on Aisha to let them out.

"We all understand the plan?" Clay asked one last time. At the affirmative nods he clapped his hands and stood up. "Then let's turn in for the night. We've got a bastard to catch."

Sacnite had just risen from her seat on the bed when Jensen stopped her. "Hey," He said catching her attention. "Can I ask you something?"

Sacnite looked the man over. He was a woman's walking fantasy – tall, broad, muscular and witty. And he was definitely more than easy on the eyes. He seemed a little more easy-going from what she'd seen of him thus far and his sense of humor, even when surrounded by such serious people, made Sacnite laugh. "Sure."

"What did you put in Chavez's drink? I didn't see the whole thing, but from what I did see it looked as if his throat was melting from the inside out and I just wanted to know what you used." Jensen's voice was more excited than it probably should have been considering what they were talking about, but the expression of almost childlike interest made Sacnite smile.

"I used a blend of toxic plants to produce that certain creation. I have been working on perfecting it for a few months now," Sacnite admitted. "And I must say it exceeded even my expectations."

"So, you just made that?" Jensen asked amazed.

"Yeah, I make all of my own poison. That way if any traces of them are found after my hits they are hard to track and have no known cure other than what I have." Sacnite replied.

"You're like a poison expert then?" Jensen countered with another question.

"I prefer the title of toxic herb connoisseur." Sacnite smiled and earned a chuckle from the man.

The team settled down, Pooch, Jensen and Roque moving off into the other room, and Sacnite took it as an opportunity to approach the only other female on the team. Aisha had just exited the hotel room and was dressed to get into bed, but she looked up as Sacnite approached.

"You need to transfer the twenty thousand to my account before we go anywhere." Sacnite said in lieu of a greeting, holding out a cell phone and an eleven digit account number.

Aisha gave a nod and took the phone. "Alright, a deal is a deal."

Sacnite watched as the other woman dialed the number and went through the process of transferring the money to her account. She wasn't worried about Aisha being able to track the money after the transfer was made; Sacnite had some extremely intelligent friends in high places that had personally created the account that would bounce money around the world for a little bit before depositing the full sum in a completely different account that only Sacnite had access to.

She nodded in pleasure as Aisha ended the call and handed back the card and phone. "There, the transfer should take place in the morning."

Sacnite nodded again and turned to one of the two queen beds in the room. Without asking where everyone was sleeping she set her duffle next to the bed, pulled back the blankets and settled down for some sleep.

She heard a soft chuckle from the other side of the room and glanced to see Cougar smirking slightly at the affronted look on Aisha's face. Apparently the Bolivian woman had planned on taking this bed. Oh well. Sacnite rolled to her side and reached to the bedside lamp by her to turn it off.

The next morning the group had woken early and left for the airport. Before they had reached the main structure Aisha pulled the van up to a warehouse and led the group inside.

"This place isn't creepy at all." Jensen muttered as the team was lead into the obviously abandoned structure.

In the middle of the floor, sitting open and empty, were six dark wood coffins. The sight of them made Sacnite tremble a little. She wasn't scared of small spaces, but being locked in a coffin while still alive wasn't exactly high on her list of priorities either.

"Go ahead and get in," Aisha instructed, "There will be a truck coming in about ten minutes to pick you up." Though a little hesitant, the group moved towards the six boxes and prepared to get in. Their bags were still in the Van, Aisha would be getting those on the plane somehow, and Sacnite was happy she grabbed a book and a light from her bag before leaving the car.

Taking a deep breath Sacnite approached the body box closest to Jensen. "Ever picture having to ride in the cargo hold of an airplane in a coffin as a condition of one of your hits?" He jokingly asked as they stepped into their respect the boxes.

She threw him a dry chuckle and tried to get comfortable in the silk padded inside. "No, but now I guess I can say I've tried it once." Jensen returned her laugh and folded his arms over his chest mummy style and lay down.

Shaking her head at his antics Sacnite took one last deep breath before playing down as well and waiting for Aisha to close the top. She could hear the others mumble something as the dark skinned woman approached and closed each coffin. When it was her turn Sacnite evened out her breathing and sent up another thank you for her smart choice in clothing; the purple terrycloth shorts and light cotton tank top not at all adding to the suffocating feeling of being in a coffin.

It took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the dank interior, but luckily the coffin's top didn't sit evenly against the side and small bits of light shone through. It was enough for Sacnite to be able to calm her breathing and relax her tense muscles. Shuffling a little she brought her book up from her side, unfortunately there was so little space between the top and her that every time she tried to read a sentence she went cross-eyed.

With a disgruntled sigh she put the book back at her side. She once again settled in for the almost eight hour flight ahead of her. It was a few minutes later that Sacnite could hear the muffled sound of a truck pulling up to the warehouse they were in. There were footsteps then muffled voices – Aisha was talking to someone about the coffins – and then more footsteps. It was silent for a moment before Sacnite had to bite her lip from gasping as her coffin was suddenly jostled as it was lifted from the ground. The feeling of being brought to the truck was uncomfortable as her coffin was slid into the back of the truck; she had to hold back a hiss of pain as her head thumped against the side.

It took another few minutes for the other fine coffins to be loaded into the truckling with Sacnite's, but soon enough she could feel the coffin vibrate as the truck was started and headed towards the airstrip. Sacnite lost focus on what was happening, and when she did focus again she could only guess that they were being loaded onto the aircraft; the roar of the engine and propellers loud enough to practically deafen her.

After a lot more jostling Sacnite was able to let out the breath she had been holding as the coffin was settled into the cargo hold. She could only guess she was the last to be put in since the plane began to move shortly after." He hum of the airplane was actually quite relaxing and after a few minutes Sacnite began to feel her body relax and her eyes become heavy. Before they made it to the end of the runway she could already feel herself dozing. By the time they had been airborne for nearly fifteen minutes she was lost in her dreams.

**Nogales, US/Mexico Border**

It was the sudden thud and impact of the coffin hitting something solid that woke Sacnite from her slumber. Her head painfully impacted with the bottom of the wood box – the silk padding doing little to cushion the blow. She held in a groan until she was sure that whoever had so callously dropped her was gone.

A few minutes passed and she could hear a door open somewhere around her. Moments later there was a soft 'snick' sound and when Sacnite pressed on the lid of her coffin it opened with no problem. As she sat up she took in her surroundings. They were in some sort of abandoned hanger, Aisha was standing to her left while the boys were already trying to stretch out their cramped muscles. She did the same and bent over to touch her toes, her back was painfully cramped from being in such a stiff position for so long. A series of cracks and pops was her reward and she accepted it with a relieved sigh.

Straightening up she looked at the others, noticing them slap hands as a form of greeting. Jensen, who was closest to her, turned and offered his hand surprising her, but she readily gave him a soft slap and returned his smile.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Aisha drew her attention as she tucked a knife behind her back. Sacnite turned to her, noticing as she did that Cougar was slightly bent over his coffin crossing himself and making a motion as if kissing a rosary.

The display of religious ceremony surprised Sacnite, though she made no outward sign of it. She hadn't expect any of these people to show any sign of religious practice, let alone when on a mission to kill someone. Somehow Cougars display showed a deeper side to him, made him more than just one of the people who hired her for her services.

"We're going to go bird hunting." Clay's voice again drew her attention away from the other boys. She had obviously missed something, but made no comment and followed the group as they began to exit the hanger. Thankfully it was warm and sunny outside, she'd had about enough of the dark and cool interior of the coffin to last for a few weeks.

The group made their way off the tarmac, Sacnite smiling slightly as they walked in a line, almost looking like a real team.

"I have a car that will get us to our next location." Aisha said as she led them toward a very nondescript SUV to get them away from the airport and to a base so they could figure out their next move. "We can decide the details once we get there."

The group loaded in, Aisha taking the place behind the wheel, Clay automatically claiming the passenger's seat leaving everyone else to pile into the back. Sacnite looked at the four grown men squished into the back seat of the truck and couldn't help but smile as she thought about how many women would probably enjoy sitting on the laps of four extremely fit, good-looking men. With a shrug she got in, having to shimmy over Roque and Pooch to seat herself comfortably in-between Jensen and Cougar, sitting on one of each of their legs.

"Comfy?" Jensen asked with a smirk.

"Hold on, not quite." Sacnite returned and pretended to get comfortable, making sure to elbow him in the chest as she did so. At his slight grunt she gave him a smirk back, "Ok that's better."

Cougar chuckled from her left slightly and she looked at him, a smile quirking her lips. "Good to see you find your teammate's pain humorous."

"Alright back there." Clay turned around to look at the five of them. "This is only temporary until we get a different car."

"Aw, I really don't mind this seating arrangement." Sacnite said softly as she leaned against the two muscled men behind her, another smirk –this one decidedly more devilish – on her face. Clay shook his head and turned back toward the front as Aisha started the car, though not before she saw the amused glint in his eyes.

**New Mexico**

"This is crazy." Sacnite mumbled from beside Cougar. The two were laying belly down on the hot sand a little bit away from the 'crash' site that the team had set up about an hour before.

She wasn't talking about creating the crash, that had actually been quite fun; stealing a yellow cab semi and then plowing it over an army issue hummer was something that Sacnite had never done before and she thoroughly enjoyed trashing the hummer. No, she was talking about trying to steal an army helicopter – that was crazy.

She'd done a lot of things in her years of working as an assassin, but this was not something she'd ever consider doing. Usually she tried to avoid a country's government as much as possible (that's how she'd stayed off the radar after all), but considering who she was working with she knew that this was one of the best ways to go – they boys couldn't very well go buy a plane, they had no funds and were supposed to be dead!

Beside her Cougar merely looked at her with a raised eye brow. His expression was one that said this was nothing compared to some of the things they did. She didn't know if that idea was more frightening or comforting, maybe a little of both.

With a sigh she turned her attention back to the road before them, "Fine, I trust you guys know what you're doing here." Her only response was a gruff "hmm".

They stayed that way for a few more moments before she could see Jensen begin his role from the road. He was talking into the walkie-talkie they'd found in the hummer and it looked as if he was reporting the 'collision' to base. She wasn't wearing an earpiece, but she could hear small sounds from the one Cougar had in. She watched as Jensen finished his performance and started mumbling to himself and Roque.

"Isn't he supposed to be acting injured?" Sacnite questioned the sniper beside her as she continued to watch Jensen with amusement.

"It's Jensen." Was all Cougar replied making her chuckle softly.

It wasn't long before the sound of a helicopter landing sounded from the side, base had reacted quickly to their call. As soon as the copter touched down a team dispatched and rushed to Jensen and Roque's side, evaluating the situation and reassuring the injured they'd be ok.

"Fire when ready Cougar."

Sacnite heard the order and Cougar wasted no time as he quickly and accurately released two tranquilizer darts. The woman over Jensen was caught in the neck while the man checking on Roque got a dart strait to the ass. At this Sacnite shot an entertained look at Cougar and laughed when he shrugged his eyebrows and smirked back at her.

When the others in the helicopter saw their teammates go down they quickly exited and were just as swiftly taken out by Pooch as he snuck up behind them. Cougar tapped her shoulder and motioned with a nod to get up and the two of them began to move. By the time they reached the road Jensen and Roque were up and Pooch had removed the helicopter's GPS.

Sacnite walked over to the fallen soldiers and put a hand to each of their necks. She knew the tranquilizer she'd mixed up was strong and usually nonfatal, but she wanted to make sure they were ok – keeping innocent casualties to a minimum was always one of her goals. Felling a strong pulse from each person she walked back over to the group.

"You'd think that trained soldiers would have more caution after seeing two of their own collapse from an unknown enemy." She commented as she joined them.

Jensen and Roque had already taken off the army fatigues they'd worn for the stunt and Pooch was busy constructing some sort of rocket by the truck. Cougar watched her as she approached and Clay and Aisha were leaning against the cab. Clay was the only one who acknowledged what she said, nodding his head at her comment.

"They're just EMTs, probably not much field training otherwise they would have hesitated to assess the situation a little more." The older man said glancing at the uniformed medics on the ground.

As Pooch and Jensen stood to the back end of the truck Sacnite, Cougar, Aisha and Clay all hung near the cab, Roque had wandered a little way to "take a piss" as he so eloquently put it. Aisha was trying to get more information out of Clay about what they were going to do now that they had the helicopter, but the older man seemed like he wanted to keep the more finite details to himself before they reached a new base.

Sighing she leaned against the cab of the semi. She was bored and hot standing in the late afternoon New Mexico heat. The jeans and tank top that she wore weren't the coolest outfit, but as she looked over at Cougar and took in the dark jeans, dark shirt and vest that Cougar wore she figured she didn't have much to complain about. Though the Hispanic wasn't complaining at all, even as a few beads of sweat trickled from under his leather hat.

Sacnite couldn't help it as her eyes continued to trail over Cougars lean form. She had taken the time to admire him the night the group recruited her, but seeing him geared up and with his rifle in his hand she could feel her body respond to the sight of such a sexy and deadly man. She'd always had a thing for men who knew how to handle weapons, she figured it came with the territory of being an assassin – dangerous men fit right into her dangerous lifestyle. And Cougar, standing casually with his leather hat tipped just so and his rifle held comfortably at his side, was definitely dangerous.

As if sensing her gaze Cougar glanced and caught her eyes. She didn't look away though, she didn't really care if the sniper knew that she'd been staring at him – she had never felt the need to hide her attraction to anyone and she wasn't about to start now. Cougar held her gaze, his own deep brown eyes never leaving hers. It was a challenge, one Sacnite wasn't going to back down from.

They stayed like they for a few moments, eyes locked and their smoldering looks speaking volumes about what they thought of one another. It was only when Pooch called to the group that they broke the contact, and even then it was with a sense of reluctance.

Sacnite joined the group and looked to where Pooch was standing with his self-made rocket. She laughed with Jensen and clapped as the rocket was launched and disappeared from sight almost instantly.

"Very impressive." She complimented Pooch and gave him a friendly pat on the back.

He was obviously proud of himself, proclaiming that he was the black MacGyver, or 'BlaGyver'. Sacnite had no idea who MacGyver was, but she was still very much impressed that the black man was able to create a functioning rocket, let alone one that worked so well.

The group headed out once they could hear the army base requesting an update from the EMT team who was currently laid out along the side of the road. As they once again piled onto the back of the semi Sacnite couldn't resist asking Jensen, "Whose MacGyver?"

The look that the four men in the back gave her made her laugh. "Sorry I don't really keep up on popular culture."

Jensen shook his head in mock sorrow and began to give her a very lengthy and in depth explanation about who MacGyver was.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I finally got this out. I am so sorry for the wait! I kind of lost inspiration, but thanks to those of you who reviewed I finally got my muse under control and wrote this. **Warning: There is a slightly more adult part toward the end of this chapter – nothing graphic, but it gets kind of steamy. If you do not want to read it then don't. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Sacnite sighed as she walked into the team's new base - another warehouse… surprise, surprise. She'd been in more warehouses in the past three days than she'd been in almost her entire life. Not that she was going to complain, but her back would kill for a king sized, double pillow top bed right at the moment.

Rolling her shoulders she followed the sound of the compressed air sprayer and passed a confused looking Jensen as he headed toward the other side of the warehouse. Pausing, her eyes followed the techie for a moment before she shook her head and continued to the copter and found Cougar finishing the tail end of the helicopter they'd 'borrowed'.

"What's with Jensen?" She questioned leaning against the wood table close to Cougar, sparing a glance at the Bolivian sitting a little bit away from her. The Hispanic didn't answer except to glance at Sacnite then flick a pointed look in Aisha's direction.

Following his look Sacnite nodded her understanding – she had learned by now that, though the techie was quite good looking, he seemed to struggle with communicating with people of the opposite sex. When they'd stop for a soda on the way to the warehouse he nearly bit his tongue he was so flustered talking to the girl behind the counter.

"Ah." She said turning back to Cougar, "So tell me again why we're painting the helicopter."

He spared her another glance and again nodded his head, this time toward the area that Jensen had disappeared to. Clearly she was supposed to go ask the boss, but Sacnite was slow to move from her position. With his back turned as he added a coat to the copter Sacnite was given a great view of Cougar's lean body. Even clothed in fitted jeans and a white muscle shirt she could see the lean muscle of his body and the sight was wreaking havoc on her body.

The whole way to the warehouse she had been stuck in the back of the truck with Cougar. It wasn't a bad thing; on the contrary, the whole experience was quite amazing. The man had a scent about him –a mix between leather, gun powder and something naturally him – that stirred a heat within her that she never knew was there. With every shift of her arm or sharp turn the truck took it never failed that she brushed against the silent Hispanic and with each brush a new wave of heat rippled over her body. And the worst of it was that while she struggled with the building lust Cougar had simply given her a sly look and a smirk that told her he was well aware of the effect he was having on her. She wasn't sure if she'd wanted to hit him or kiss him or maybe both – a little rough foreplay was always nice.

Now she could feel the heat returning as she allowed her eyes to take him in again. God, she needed to get away from him before she really did instigate some rough foreplay. Shaking her head to clear it she pushed off the table and gave a slight wave to the two as she made her way to the other side of the warehouse.

Clay, Roque, Pooch and Jensen were all there – the latter of the group leaning against some wood pallets. She patted him on the shoulder and smiled at him as she perched herself on top of the pallets he was against. He returned the smile and they both turned their attention to the other three men who were busy going over the plans again.

Though she had asked Cougar earlier what they were doing Sacnite barely paid much attention to the words coming from Pooch's mouth. She caught onto the fact they were talking about gasoline and connecting it to something, but past that she was lost with some of the words.

A few minutes later the group was joined by Cougar and Aisha and the discussion about the plan really started to heat up. Pooch didn't take too kindly to Aisha questioning him about his part in the plan and snipped at her when she asked about small arms. But to Sacnite it seemed like most of the team didn't really trust those who weren't part of the original team – herself included. It didn't bother her much; she didn't quite trust any of them either.

"What do you want with Max?" Roque's gravelly voice caught her attention and brought her back to the confrontation that was beginning.

"Roque." Clay tried to step in, but the black man was having none of it and continued to question Aisha. Truthfully Sacnite could see where he was coming from with his line of questions. If she weren't being paid by Aisha she would be questioning her motives as well. As it was Sacnite didn't trust the Bolivian – she just wasn't going to question the woman when her money could be on the line.

"Fuck deals, ok?" Roque barked out as he walked around the table. "You made a deal with Clay and the assassin." At that Sacnite raised an eyebrow. She'd done nothing to the man since she'd been hired; now he was just ranting to be a pain in the ass.

"I want answers." Roque demanded rather calmly. It was silent for a moment and then Aisha gave him answers.

Sacnite sat stunned and horrified at what Aisha was saying. She had faced downed Colombian drug lords, Mexican cartel leaders and some of the most ruthless crime bosses the under cities had to offer, but she had faced them down without much more than a slight shiver of fear and disgust. But this man who she was after now, this Max person, scared Sacnite like no one else she'd dealt with. He obviously had the money and intelligence to accomplish what Aisha was talking about and Sacnite began to feel her stomach tighten at the thought of what he _could_ accomplish with all his resources. It was not a comforting thought.

"Shit…and you really think you can take him on, little girl?" Sacnite scrunched her nose at the condescending term Roque used against Aisha – she may not trust the woman, but the feminist in her bristled at the put down of her womankind.

But Aisha was quick on the draw and turned back to the big man, "No, big boy, you are."

Sacnite tensed as Roque put his gun to Aisha's forehead. The argument had just reach a new level, and Sacnite was torn between staying seated and letting Aisha handle the mess her untrustworthy nature had created or moving to help the woman who hired her and still owed her the rest of her fee. Thankfully she didn't have to decide as Roque lowered his gun with a promise of shooting the woman if it was a trap.

Aisha didn't say anything other than, "it sounds fun." Sacnite shook her head at the woman's blatant, and stupid, cocky attitude to Roque's more than idle threats.

It was Jensen who finally broke the tension in the room, with his comment that got a laugh from both Pooch and Sacnite. "Sounds like my parents."

Sacnite shook her head at Jensen's serious tone and moved off the pallets she was sitting on. Hopping down she felt a hand grasp her elbow to steady her as she teetered on numb feet. Looking up her gaze met the deep brown and slightly hidden gaze of Cougar.

"Thanks." She murmured and tenderly made her way to the side of the ware house where the group had set up a makeshift bunk area.

There were a few cots with, thankfully new, sheets and pillows haphazardly thrown atop and one full size mattress against the cement wall. The mattress and cots had been there when the team had gotten to the warehouse, but Sacnite had flat out refused to sleep on the stained-with-God-knew-what sheets and had walked the thirty or so blocks to a local Wal-Mart to get clean bedding.

Now she was happy that she did, even if Roque and Clay had given her disbelieving looks, as she sat on mattress she and Aisha were going to be sharing for the night. She sighed and massaged her legs a little, trying to get blood to flow back to her limbs. As the feeling slowly seeped back into her legs and feet a shadow fell over her.

She didn't need to look up to know who was approaching. The intense wave of hunger and sharpening in her body's awareness told her it was Cougar even before his signature leather boots came into view. Those boots stopped only a few inches from where her sandal clad feet rested on the cement floor. Still, though, she didn't raise her eyes to look at the silent man. She was too busy trying to quell the raising lust that was threatening to overwhelm her.

It wasn't until Cougar put a finger to her chin that she finally relented and met his stare. She saw the heat she felt reflected in the heat his eyes held and it was only a moment that they held the look before their lips collided.

She wasn't sure who started it, but the kiss was fierce. Lips met, teeth knocked with the intensity and Sacnite found herself pressed back onto the mattress. Cougar licked along the seam of her mouth before nipping her lower lip. She groaned and parted her lips, giving him the access both of them were wanting. Instantly the taste of him filled Sacnite with a whole new wave of heat and hunger. He was spicy, wet and had a taste completely unique to him. She couldn't get enough.

Their tongues battled and tangled. He kissed like he fought: fierce, rough and skilled. And Sacnite found herself spreading her legs, cradling Cougar against her body and moaning at the feel of his arousal pressed against her pelvis. The pressure was almost where she wanted it, but not quite and she wiggled and shifted her hips trying to get him where she needed.

A rough growl vibrated against her as Cougar tore his moth from hers and trailed his lips down her cheek to the base of her throat. His teeth left sweet stings as he nibbled her skin, only to be soothed by a torturing swipe of his tongue. He was driving her insane, with each press of his teeth an answering pressure built at her center, dampening her panties and making her shift more.

Her hands found his hat and pulled it off, letting it fall onto the bed beside her as her fingers tangled into his soft dark hair. Using his soft locks she tugged him back to her lips, instigating another heat-inducing kiss. Their tongues resumed their previous battle and Sacnite moaned at the feel of Cougar's hand trailing down her body, skimming the sides of her aching breasts and stopping at the edge of her tank top. Her stomach tightened in anticipation of the feel of his battle-roughened hands on her bare skin, trailing up to her breasts that ached for his touch.

The tips of his fingers had barely slipped beneath the edge of the cotton when the sound of someone clearing their throat broke through her lust hazed mind. It took a moment for her raging body and her cloudy mind to process what the noise was and it took considerable effort on her part to pull her lips away from Cougar's and look for the origin of the sound.

Jensen stood a few feet away, his eyes jumping from the pair on the bed to the ceiling. "Hmm, sorry to interrupt this fantastic show, but Clay suggested we head out to get some chow and then turn in for the night."

Sacnite groaned softly in disappointment as she realized her and Cougar's little interlude had officially been stopped. Glancing at the man still on top of her she nodded her head at Jensen and waited until he saluted smartly and left before turning back to Cougar. Their eyes locked for a moment and neither of them spoke, but now that her mind had cleared a little she could hear the others shuffling and murmuring as they got ready to go get something to eat.

"I guess we need to get up." She mumbled, not happy about the idea in the least bit.

Cougar didn't seem any more enthusiastic to part from her. He stayed for a few moments in the cradle of her hips, his hands lingering on the skin of her stomach and his eyes devouring her moist, kiss swollen lips before he finally pulled away and stood.

"Yeah." Cougar rasped and smirked at the disappointment that could be heard in her voice. "Let's go."

He held out a hand to help her up and Sacnite accepted it. He tugged her upright and straight into his chest, his lips meeting hers in a soft kiss that left her breathless. The kiss was over as suddenly as it started and Cougar bent back to the bed and grabbed his hat.

"This is not over." He growled lowly, putting the hat on his head and leading her by her elbow towards where the others were waiting.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it, and it would mean a lot to me if you would review and let me know what you think. I have been struggling to keep my inspiration for this story, but if I know people enjoy it I will try my hardest to keep posting until it's finished. <strong>I would especially appreciate feedback on the romance scene in this chapter. I have a little experience writing such scenes, but I would like to hear what you all think. Thanks!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. I've been extremely busy. Please try to ignore any serious mistakes, I am currently on cold medicine, but I figured you guys have waited long enough for a new chapter. So here it is. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Miami, Florida**

Sacnite wiped at her forehead again to remove some of the perspiration that had gathered there. Miami was hotter than she last remembered, but it was definitely beautiful. She was sitting in the backseat behind Clay and Roque in a hideous yellow car that Clay kept insisting was an American classic. From what she knew of American cars she'd much rather be in a classic Mustang than the piece of crap there were in now – it didn't even have a working air conditioner.

"All right," Roque drew her attention and his out stretched hand prompted her to place the small glass cylinder she'd been fidgeting with in his hand. "Here we go."

Roque opened the front door and leaned out to get a clear shot at the not so inconspicuous black SUV and the police convoy that surrounded the reinforced truck at the center. It only took him a second to line up a straight shot and the green filled glass dart struck the SUV a little ahead of the driver side door.

"Good shot," Clay commented as he pulled the car away from the curb they'd parked near. "You sure this concoction is going to work?" He directed at Sacnite.

She nodded her head assuredly. "I'm positive, it's a relatively simple combination of herbs that, when combined with each other, create a violent reaction. I had to separate the two different mixtures and when you push the button on the control, there is a latch in the tube that release and –"

"Alright! We get it, enough with the toxic talk." Roque muttered, "You're just like Jensen."

Sacnite quickly snapped her mouth shut as Clay chuckled and glared at the back of the black man's head – he was getting on her nerves more and more. And no one made fun of her work with herbs; those who usually did experience it first hand on the receiving end of some not do fun herbal payback. Just wait 'til Roque wanted another cup of coffee; she had herbs that would be practically tasteless under the strong coffee beans.

Happy with the thoughts of her future payback she folded her arms and sat back against the seat and watched as the lead vehicles of the convoy seemed to suddenly experience mini explosions under their hoods. _Damn, _she thought watching as mass chaos began, _Cougar has a nice shot._

Well more than a nice shot, but she was not going to go there again. She was already more than frustrated by the lack of satisfaction from their little make out session a few nights ago and the last thing she needed was to get all worked up again now.

"This'll wake 'em up." Clay said as he pulled a mini launcher from the back seat.

Sacnite leaned forward to watch as the gas can detonated and the men in the convoy began pulling on their gas masks. The gas wasn't one of her concoctions, because if it had been then the gas released from the container would have knocked anyone who inhaled a few breaths of it to their asses.

The distant sound of an approaching helicopter reached her ears and Sacnite leaned forward a little more to get a better look at the rear SUV that had her dart stuck in it. It was time to see her little creation do its job. The best part of her job.

Gun fire broke out as Pooch and Aisha neared the heavy armored truck. None of the hand guns or smaller AK's that they had would do much damage to the copter that Pooch had gone over to reinforce, but Sacnite nudged Roque to activate explosive still. She didn't want there to be an off chance that one of those many bullets did find a weak spot – Pooch had grown on her over the last few days and she wanted the duck-tape obsessed man to make it out of this operation in one piece.

Roque shooed her hand away and pulled out the control device Jensen had rigged up for the purpose of releasing the explosive mixture she had created a few days prior. Clay, Roque and Sacnite all turned their attention to the SUV where the dart was and watched with rapt attention as Roque pushed the button activating the chemicals.

The SUV was propelled in the air, its metal body in gulfed in flames as the chemicals worked perfectly. Sacnite whooped in triumph as the burning vehicle fell back to earth with a screech and a crunch.

"Hell yes!" She pumped her fist a little, more than ecstatic to see her little potion work so flawlessly.

"Hohooh God!" She could hear Roque and Clay laugh as they watched the scene too. They slapped hand with each other and Sacnite felt her chest swell at the knowledge they were just as impressed with her creation.

"That," Clay said leaning down so he could see her in the back, "That was fantastic." At his praise she smiled widely, accepting his ruffle to her hair as Jensen jogged up to the car.

"Freaking awesome!" He said as Clay pulled the seat forward for the techie to squeeze into the back. He gave her a high five, looking like a kid that'd just seen his first action movie. His smile was as big, if not more so, than hers.

"Why thank you." She replied sitting back in her seat again, feeling elated at their success and the thought that she was proving her worth on this mission.

As they maneuvered the car away from the scene of the "accident" Clay pulled out the walkie-talkie that each team had and asked for an update on Pooch's status. The affirmative from Pooch was given with slight frustration and Sacnite could only assume that it was from Aisha, but the important part was that they had Max.

Clay pulled the car behind one of the taller buildings and Roque stepped out and pulled his seat forward. A few seconds later Cougar effortlessly slid in and took his seat beside Sacnite. Instantly she tensed her body, trying to keep from touching any part of him. His very presence seemed to be enough to make her body heat though, as she felt her thighs clench.

He didn't seem to mind touching her, and proved so as he got comfortable in the squished back seat. His arm brushed hers and then his thigh; she quivered with both desire and frustration since she was pretty sure he did it on purpose. Her thoughts were confirmed when she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and saw the smirk on his face. Frowning she didn't look at him the entire drive back to their warehouse, but it didn't matter, her body was more than aware of him already.

…..

By the time they'd reached the warehouse Pooch successfully landed the helicopter and gotten the armored truck brought into the building. As soon as the boys stepped out of the car Pooch approached with news that someone named Wade had been at the sight of the mission – new that apparently shocked the four other men.

"Who is he?" Aisha asked what Sacnite was thinking.

"Ran Gorilla Opts with him." Pooch said, "Let's just say he's a bad man."

Aisha looked at the men around her as did Sacnite, their eyes met and for a moment the two women shared a sense of confusion with each other. "I thought you were bad men?"

"He's worse." Sacnite's eyes darted to Cougar standing beside her. The thought of men worse than the ones she'd witnessed high jack a government helicopter was hard to imagine. But before she or Aisha could question further Roque drew the attention back to the armored truck that house the "evil genius" they were after.

As Aisha showed off her acrobatic skills and jumped atop the armored truck Sacnite stood back from the group, her hands in her jeans pocket rubbing a small vile of powder that she made up earlier in the day for this very reason. The powder was a mix of a few different dried plants that when blown into someone's face and inhaled would leave them temporarily blind and a little light headed or, if enough of it was administered, totally unconscious.

Her body tensed in anticipation for a fight as Aisha attached the hose of gasoline to the top of the truck and Clay prepared to open the back doors. As soon as the metal contraption holding the doors shut was taken off the doors flung open and a squad of armed – though not the most intelligent – men stormed out.

Their full military gear was damp with the gas Aisha had released and the lead man even had to wipe his visor as it dripped onto his face. But even that didn't stop the man from giving Clay the option to get down on the ground, or have his head blown off by the guy's flash muzzle gun.

Yeah, Sacnite shook her head silently, definitely the empty bullet in the magazine.

Thankfully Clay quickly enlightened the squad to their situation as he played with a lighter. It took the leader a second, but he finally caught on and ordered his team to put his weapons down. As soon as they had they lowered the guns the men hiding to the side of the truck rushed forward and hit everyone except the leader with the same tranquilizers that they'd used on the helicopter crew days before.

Sacnite finally let some of the tension out of her body and pulled her hands from her pockets. She watched as Clay questioned the squad leader and once again tensed as the situation took an unexpected turn.

The man had no idea who Max was and, after he too was tranquillized, all firearms immediately were directed at Aisha. Even Sacnite pulled the hand held she'd tucked behind her back and watched the scene warily. She'd never trusted Aisha, but that didn't mean she'd thought the woman would be stupid enough to try and jerk around the men surrounding her.

Clay stood in front of Aisha, who wisely wasn't trying to do anything stupid for once, and stared her down as Jensen and Cougar opened the secure metal case that was in the armored car. Sacnite moved closer as Jensen pulled out a sleek hard-drive from Goliath – even she'd heard of the famous company.

"Tire her up." Clay commanded nodding toward Roque and Sacnite. "See if we can get anything from the hard-drive that can help us find Max." With that he shook his head and walked out of the warehouse.

Sacnite grabbed some rope from the make shift tables they'd set up in the warehouse and approached the Bolivian woman as Roque kept his gun trained on her. She shook her head and pulled Aisha's arms behind her back, not really caring as the woman winced.

"You are even more foolish than I thought." She muttered with a small amount of disgust. Aisha didn't say anything. Other than a side long glance at Sacnite she kept her stare trained straight ahead of her.

"Let's bring her outside." Roque said grabbing Aisha's arm and roughly dragging her from the interior of the warehouse.

Sacnite turned and met Cougar's gaze, both of them not quite understanding what the Bolivian woman could gain from her betrayal, but at the same time neither was completely surprised by it in the least.

"Come on," Sacnite said turning away from the silent sniper, "Don't want to miss all of the excitement."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review to let me know how I'm doing. Thanks!<strong>


End file.
